Ine Shimizu
'Ine Shimizu '(清水 いね, Shimizu Ine) is a kunoichi formerly of Otogakure. Ine Shō is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. ||| THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background TBA Personality Adventurous | Inspirational | Naive | Overbearing Appearance Ine is a round-faced girl with short black hair and large eyes. She has a small face and wears large red glasses, and her brows are hidden under her hime-cut bangs. She normally wears blue or mint green eye shadow and experiments with gloss; her nails are well-kept and painted with matching nin polish. Upon making chūnin, Ine wears her hair in a high ponytail and dresses in dark-coloured cargo pants and a dark short-sleeved shirt. She regularly wears her green chūnin vest, but stuffs it so full with ninja wire and tagging supplies that its practically a ninja trap itself. Her headband is usually wrapped around her forehead, usually titled to the side. She also wears standard black ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves. Abilities General Abilities TBA Forbidden Technique Ine's main ability (and the reason Orochimaru went to such lengths to recruit her) is a form of chakra stockpiling that acts as a temporary resurrection ninjutsu. Ine uses hidden pools of chakra designed to target creatures that die in their vicinity to turn them into bigger and meaner spirit versions of themselves; while they are technically sentient, these animals are almost always consumed by a post-mortem vindictive rage, and will go to great lengths to eliminate other living things. The traps are triggered by a series of exploding tags placed under or around established dens of a species. She uses summoning scrolls are to collect and release small armadas of these creatures in battle, as placing her pool traps requires time and targets to fall into them. While Ine tends to focus on using large animals (typically predators, but if she can trap a large enough prey animal then she will), she has stated that her technique could theoretically work on a human. Her traps are difficult to dismantle, as she has learned to take care by both connecting multiple pools in an array (to create a domino effect if one of the pools is destroyed) and incorporating a time lapse technique to put half a minute of lag on foreign chakra. Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Ine Shō and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Ine's favourite foods are gummies, barbecue and tonkatsu. She dislikes leeks. * Her hobbies are weightlifting. * Her leitmotif is "Silent Moon". * "Ine" (稲) means "rice plant", while her surname "Shimizu" (清水) means "pure water". This refers to her birthplace in the Land of Rice Paddies. * Ine has a cowboy motif. * Ine wishes to fight X. * Ine's favourite word is “nōtō” (濃桃), meaning “Deep Pink”. Alternately, written as "納刀", it refers to a manoeuvre to return a sword to its scabbard. Quotes * (To Ushiwakamaru Kine) "What's happening. My arms are strong. What's happening here." Reference Category:DRAFT